


窥（番外）

by Qiandeng



Category: Mamamoo, moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiandeng/pseuds/Qiandeng
Summary: 关于飘里生日~ps：我对文总穿小裙子的执念和穿小裙子如何把她姐艹哭
Kudos: 21





	窥（番外）

番外

［十二月二十二日］

今天是文星伊的生日，她们四个人商量着如何庆祝，最后说是要一块喝酒，为了安全起见，干脆选在了金容仙家聚伙。

她们都爱喝酒，而且除了金容仙都挺能喝。这会儿金容仙正烦恼着要不要给自己也准备一份酒，或者按她们三个的量来。

“欧尼，我们买了腌好的五花肉来，准备好烤盘吧。”丁辉人在电话那头特别兴奋，论喝酒，兴致是她首当其冲。

金容仙心下一横，算了，喝就喝吧，一两罐易拉罐罢了。

等人到齐了发现酒比菜多的场面有些惊讶，不是一直都不能喝酒？这是要在自己家里一醉方休？

“没关系吗？要喝这么多？”文星伊看一罐罐度数不高，但这这一箱子……还有烧酒……

“没关系的，我会帮忙喝的。”金容仙傻笑着开始开罐，先每个人分配了一罐。

安惠真拎着易拉罐很真诚的说：“就是因为你会帮忙喝才有关系啊……”

但是音响已经打开，没人在意酒是不是太多，一边吃吃喝喝聊开了。

庆祝生日，蛋糕是必不可少的，今年的蛋糕虽然是买现成的，但上面有金容仙的手笔，用紫葡萄酱在奶油上写了“祝星伊：生日快乐”。字后面跟着紫色的笑脸，在黑暗中烛光的照耀下，显得有一丝诡异。

“欧尼……你这个笑脸是认真的吗？”安惠真看着蛋糕表情有点无奈。

“没关系，我许愿了。”文星伊知道笑脸翻车是一个小意外，闭上眼睛双手紧握了一会儿才睁开眼睛吹了蜡烛。

“许了什么愿望？”金容仙开了灯。

“说出来就不灵了。”文星伊拿出蛋糕刀，从中间切成功的避开笑脸。

丁辉人认真地想了想，要是她们刚才没有关灯唱生日歌，效果会不会好点。

就思考的片刻，丁辉人的脸被蛋糕糊上了。

“啊西！”丁辉人里面抹了一大块反击。

闹了一会四个人正式开始今天的庆祝会，从划拳耍酒令，再到飙歌，蹦迪，结结实实疯玩了一通，然后吃饱喝足躺在地摊上。

丁辉人已经醉的差不多了，安惠真找准时机拎起丁辉人就道了别，理由是今天还有事，礼物放在门边了。

文星伊摇摇头时机找准了，借口真的不走心，俩人走的时候已经十一点半了。

不过这会儿她也醉了，乐呵呵地挥手再见之后，转过身面向金容仙：“你的礼物呢？”

金容仙没敢多喝，但是就她这酒量，也喝得脸通红，她从桌子底下移出一个盒子，直接打开给文星伊看。

一套粉色的学生制服，和她们到中国台湾开演唱会穿过的那款有点儿像。她记得那会金容仙就说她穿着合适。

文星伊看见笑容顿时消失了，撇嘴不满道：“什么啊，这就是你的礼物吗？”

金容仙抿嘴偷笑，觉得红着脸抱怨的文星伊有点可爱：“对啊，干嘛那么嫌弃，穿穿看嘛。”

经过金容仙的“诱骗”，一脸不乐意的文星伊还是转变了态度：“只是试试。”

“太好了，”金容仙把人推进卧室，“换好了告诉我。”

进了卧室磨蹭了好半天，在金容仙一遍又一遍的催促下文星伊终于小声喊道：“换好了。”

金容仙推开卧室门看见文星伊的时候微微一愣。

不一样，完全不一样。和那天在后台或是舞台上的文星伊不一样。没有厚重的舞台妆，没有炫彩夺目的灯光，没有尖叫和欢呼，站在这里清清爽爽的文星伊，是她一个人的文星伊。

都28岁了为什么还这么有少年感呢？

“很奇怪，为什么这样看着我。”文星伊踩着棉拖鞋走到落地镜前看了看，除了漂染完的紫色头发，一切都挺和谐。

“只是觉得好像高中校园里的不良少女，”金容仙没有说实话，她明明觉得站在她面前的文星伊很可爱，“还是学生的时候是不是经常穿？”

文星伊摇头：“我学校的校服不长这样，其实没有学校的校服会这么可爱吧。”

“那就好。”

“什么？”

金容仙一把扑倒文星伊，在白色床单和卧室里的暖光映衬下，脸红的文星伊异常让人产生幻想。

今天晚上她真是喝的不少，金容仙心想。

因为金容仙的动作，让醉酒的文星伊清醒不少。

“干，干什么？”文星伊之前用发色和纹身加成的不良气质现在都散干净了。

金容仙撩起文星伊的上衣，双手摸到背后要解开扣子：“还要我说的更直白吗？”

文星伊虽然醉着酒，但意识还是有的：“你来？”

“对，我要在上面。”金容仙记得清楚，自上次分手到现在已经九个月没做了。

文星伊听到金容仙的话微微一愣，随即笑开完全放松地躺在床上，没想到喝的最少的人醉的最厉害。

金容仙继续手上的动作，解完扣子，掀开小裙子之后看到文星伊还是那么舒坦地瘫着，就急了：“干嘛不挣扎一下，像个身经百战的流氓！”

文星伊这下憋不住轻笑出声，还成了情景剧了。

“你还笑！”

“接下去不会做的就让我来，”文星伊一个翻身把金容仙压在身下，她被伺候习惯了，现在哪会伺候别人，“而且，跟你这么多年哪只百战啊？”

文星伊扣着金容仙的肩，直接俯身吻住，起初只是轻轻浅浅的吻，然后愈吻愈深，彼此都能尝到对方口中橘子汽水，奶油和酒精的气味。

金容仙完全沉浸在这个深吻里，没有太过强烈的情欲，反而都是缠绵温柔，像是爱人对爱人表达此时无尽的爱意的吻。

但等文星伊离开金容仙的嘴唇起身时，金容仙身上的衣服已经所剩无几。本来就是睡衣，文星伊脱的不要更方便。

喝醉了的文星伊浑身发烫，顶撞她姐时裙边随动作摆动而来回蹭着金容仙大腿内侧，还有运动的喘息，都是诱惑金容仙奔向高潮的助兴剂。

可是哪怕金容仙一次又一次地颤抖，脚趾蜷缩，文星伊也没打算放过她。对于这种“夹带私货”的生日礼物，不好好惩罚一下不行。

金容仙一向在性事上给予文星伊极大的信任，所以文星伊借着连哄带骗和直接露骨的撩拨手段，还让金容仙坐在自己胯上自给自足了一回。

已经累得摇摇欲坠，金容仙还是听话地撑着文星伊的腿，动着身子上下起伏。

文星伊双手扶着金容仙的腰，上衣勉强盖住胸口，裙子翻到肚子上，腰部都是刚刚金容仙抓的红痕，交合的地方还有淫乱的液体，配套的长袜才脱到一半。

文星伊看起来才是被欺负的那一个。

醉酒的好处就是，可以浪的要命，文星伊把金容仙的手放在自己的胸上，然后伸手够到金容仙让她注意力集中到自己身上，文星伊勾起唇，带着哭腔轻轻叫了一声：“变态。”

是那种欢爱中被压制的一方，在被弄得狠了，自己会无意识叫骂出口的语气。

金容仙呼吸一窒，再次高潮了。

文星伊侧身躺在床上面对金容仙还喘着气，但这也没能阻止她的笑声传入金容仙的耳朵。

她姐的弱点一抓一个准，看金容仙高潮后羞耻欲死的模样才是一大乐事。

金容仙好半天才从被子探出脑袋来：“为什么我每次在你面前都控制不住自己的欲望。”

“我应该感觉荣幸。”文星伊又把下巴架在金容仙脑袋上。

心里偷笑，也不知道是不是为了现在特意中午洗了头。

“其实我有别的礼物……”

“看到了，很喜欢。”

“那你还！”金容仙先是吃惊，然后声音变得闷闷的，“星啊。”

“嗯？”文星伊揉着金容仙的脸颊，这会儿该做的都做完了，酒精上头又晕又困。

“我们真的算是和好了吧？”她们今天早上还一块去见了姜医生，说是可以停止用药了。

文星伊闭着眼叹气。

迷迷糊糊间她听见自己的声音在回答金容仙：“从来都没有分开过。”

――――END――――


End file.
